Some Stories are Ment to be Told
by xXxDeidaraxXx
Summary: GaaraxOc,NarutoxOc,KankuroXOc,SasorixOc,DeidaraXOc,and more.Find out Yami's and Hiitori's past. Will Gaara find love will Kankuro except Chi's gift. Find out in this story.M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This is my first story, don't judge meh,hmm! D: I do not own Naruto, I just happen to make and create lots of Oc's for meh stories but who gives a shiz,hmm. Now onward to the fic,hmm. .**

_**Yami's Pov**_

I stood in front of Konoha High panting. _'Stupid Aya you took my car I'm going to kill you._' I thought as I walked in the schools right when the bell rang. '_Great now I'm late this day just gets better and better,_ _plus it a new school!_' I ran to the front desk, "Erm, I'm the new student, Yokai no Yami?" I asked politely. She looked up and smiled, "Yes we have your schedule right here, by the way call me Shizune-sama." She said politely handing my schedule. "Thank you, Shinzune-_sama_." I said flashing my winning smile. She nodded and I looked at my schedule.

_1__st__ period: Home #110 ,Teacher: Kakashi-Sensei _

_2__nd__ period: Art #401,__(1)__Teacher: Ikibi-Sensei_

_3__rd__ period: Adv. Math (Geometry Honors)#63, Teacher: Anko-Sensei_

_4__th__ period: Science #40, Teacher: Iruka-Sensei_

_Free Time_

_5__th__ period: PE #Gym, Teacher: Gai-Sensei_

_6__th__ period: Music # Rec. Room, Teacher: Kurenai-Sensei_

_Lunch_

_7__th__-8__th__ period: Adv. LA # Library, Teacher:-none-_

I sighed and started looking for room #110,until I ran into someone. I fell to the ground dropping my things. "Watch it,hmm!" yelled a voice I recognized. "Deidara-Nii-san…is that you?" I asked looking up. (2) Deidara looked down and went wide-eyed, "Hit-" I glared. "Not my name anymore cause I'm not alone, It's Yokai no Yami now." I told him. He helped me up. "So your new here, where's your Home Room,hmm." He asked. I showed him my schedule. "What luck you have the same classes as me and some of the Akatsuki, plus my Mina-chan,hmm." He said making me turn to him with a "WTF" look on my face.

He laughed nervously and said, "Oh she's my girlfriend,hmm." I sighed and said, "Let's go to class, now." I ordered. Deidara sweat dropped and lead the way.

_**Sasori Pov**_

__I sat in class waiting patiently for Deidara to come back so his girlfriend Mina would stop bugging me. I sighed in relief when he walked in but saw a new face. '_Who is she._' I thought as she talked to Kakashi. I saw hear walk towards the desk next to me and pull out a notebook. '_She's kinda_ _cute..NO BAD SASORI FOCUS!_' I mentally yelled at myself. I looked at her notebook and saw puppet designs,…very sophisticated puppet designs. '_Holy Shit, even I the greatest puppet master to ever be can_ _design a puppet like that, cute and likes puppets score, damn it focus Sasori focus_.' I quietly got back to work not.

_**Hitori Pov**_

I made my way from the office for the tenth time back to my class with Kakashi. '_Why must they_ _make me work so hard, well dur I'm the next Akakage I have to work hard.' _ I sighed and walked in class putting the copies of next week's homework on the desk sitting down next to Mina. "Hey, Hitori did you see the new girl?" Mina asked. I looked at the seat next to Sasori and sure enough it was a new student but she seemed so familiar to me. "Cool, more homework copies to make." I sighed out. I watched as Sasori looked at the girl constantly, and sniggered.

I went back to drawing when he looked back at me glaring. I looked at him and smirked. He glared even more and I laughed. I got up quickly and walked to my next class Adv. Math. I walked in and saw at least four more new faces. '_What the hell first that girl who looks like me and seems familiar_ _and now even more new people, It's just more work for me!_' I yelled in my head and took a look at the first new face. She had dirty blonde hair in four pigtails, unusual, and wore semi-punk girly outfit that was purple. 'She has an attitude and her aura says she a kind spirit, interesting.' I thought as I moved to the second one.

She had long blonde, with a red bow on top, bangs covering her right eye. She wore a red sleeveless top and black jeans, she had bluer eyes then Naruto! '_She's carefree and her aura is loving._' I moved to the next one. I raised a brow. '_Ugly mother fucker to me but he mine be a good match for Chi._' He had brown hair and narrowed his eyes noticing me watching him. '_What the hell is his problem, I'm_ _not doing anything wrong_.' I thought not wanting to watch him any further.

The next one got my head thinking. '_He's like me in a way I can sense it, no I can feel it, what's_ his _name, he's pretty cut no he's sexy, fuck girl mind out of the gutter!_' I shook my head and noticed he was right next to my groups table. Chi poked me and out of pure instanced I flipped her over. "Sorry Chi you shouldn't sneak up on me like that." I told her. She laughed and grabbed my hand walking out of the classroom. "Hey did you notice the cute new guy with the brown hair, so Kawaii!" She said giggling. I scowled. "Yuck, but I knew you would like him." I told her she huffed. "You have no taste in men do you." She hissed at me. I glared at her. "No he's not what I look for in a man thank you very much, and don't you hiss at me again or I'm going to cut off your tongue!" I growled at her. She sweat dropped and walked into class.

I smirked and sat down at my seat. '_His hair I wanna run my_-' at that moment I shut off my thought and hid my nosebleed. '_Stupid Naruto, you left me with nothing to read but Pervy Books at your_ _house curses to you_!' I thought to as I glared at the back of his head. He turned and gulped knowing that he had a death warrant on him. He was sitting at the same table as the red head. "Hitori come join us at our table." Sasuke said pointing to a chair right across from the red head. I sighed. '_Great I'm going to_ _think all perverted all day_.' I sat across the new kid. "Hitori this is an old friend of mine his name –" Naruto started before the new kid spoke up. "Naruto I am capable of introducing myself." He growled. He looked at me. "My name is Subaku no Gaara." He held out a hand, I took it. "I'm Hitori Itami, nice to meet cha'." I said politely. His voice sounded like velvet, just beautiful. I didn't know that Chi was lurking in the backgrounds planning her next match maker plot.

_**Chi Pov**_

I noticed Hitori's nosebleed and new right away that girl had a crush. I remembered that she told me she doesn't mix with love. '_We'll just wait I'm going to find out your crush and see if you still_ _think that love and you don't mix._' I chuckled to myself and got weird looks. "What I thought of something funny." I said. They sighed and turned away making me frown. A note landed on my desk and I opened it up happily. '_You're pretty cute, no very kawaii, wanna go out some time. 3 Kankuro the new_ _guy._' It read I looked at him and he grinned. I sighed happily and wrote yes on the paper tossing it back to him. I heard a silent cheer and another note was tossed.

'_Where do you live so I can pick you up, I'm coming at 8pm._' It said I wrote, '_I live in a mansion on_ _Dark Cherry Lane._' And tossed it back to him. I turned to him and he nodded. I turned and day dreamed of the date. 'Wait I'm going to need something to wear!' I thought surprising myself. I noticed that Kankuro had got up and sat next to me. '_Yup I love my mind in the gutter._' I thought to myself looking at him smiling my charming Tenshi clan's smile of beauty and he got a nosebleed and blushed. I laughed and gave him a tissue.

**Me: Well I hope you like this chapter…hmm.**

**Midori-chan22: Yeah well I helped you plus you have most of my characters in it!**

**Me: -laughs nervously- Yup most credit to my sister Midori-chan,hmm.**

**Midori-chan22: -glares and walks away-**

**Me: -sweats drops- Review Please,hmm.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm back and alive,hmm. Ok you know wat I'm going to stop with the hmm's because it's getting on my nerves. Ok well I do not own Naruto blah, blah, blah. On with da fic of DOOM! :D**

_**Chi Pov**_

After school I was at the mansion Hitori had got for us. The us is Me,Hana,Zugaikutsu,and Neko, and including herself of course. Well back to my point, I had dragged Hitori to my room and threw outfits on the bed. "Choose one for the date." I told her. She raised a brow and smirked. "I say a dark purple outfit would do well, and you're going to develop a skill in puppetry." She told me. Now it was my turn to raise a brow. "Wha?" I said dumbfounded. She said, "He's a puppet master smart one even I knew that cause he used chakra strings to write 'Kuso' on the board." She told me, but I only heard puppet master before I pushed her out and got dressed.

I got in a dark purple top and shorts. I wore fishnet stalkings and my heel boots. I smiled and looked at the time. It was 7:30 enough time to get my make-up on. Just as finished my make-up the doorbell rang. I squealed with joy and open the door. I saw Kankuro and the other boy. "Hey can my little bro stay here Temari won't be home so he won't go home?" He asked or well more like explained. "Sure my I don't think my amigo Hitori will mind." I told him. His little brother had a bad attitude written on his face. '_I hope she doesn't mind._' I hoped in my head as I walked upstairs with them till I reached her room. "Hitori, can I come in?" I asked. "Whatever, and they can come in too." She replied. "Err, Chi how did she know we were here." Kankuro asked. "Eh she has honed senses or a rare sense but she won't tell us." I told him opening the door.

We found Hitori on her bed her hair up as usual with a sucker in her mouth and book in her hand. "Oh, Chi while I give you advise you better, and I mean BETTER listen to me and NOT shove me out of your room." She said not talking her eyes of her book. "and before you ask the answer is yes, now go do whatever cause I know whatever you do with him doesn't concern me and don't tell me a single part." She said walking downstairs and opened the front door. "Get going and have fun _kiddies_" she said as we walked out.

Kankuro coughed and look at me. "Is she always that snappy?" He asked, and right then she opened the door and said, "Fuck off now!" she hissed pointing to his car. "Go, go on I do not need the insults, get off my effing doorstep and go on the date you planed today." She pushed me and Kankuro to his car. I looked in the door way of the mansion and his brother ways smirking in amusement. '_If he_ _wasn't Kankuro's brother I would so kick his ass rite now._' We got in the car and left.

_**Hitori Pov**_

After what I did I stood there and watched them leave. I sighed and walked inside. "Gaara are you hungry and you enjoyed that." I said smirking. "Chi wanted to kill you but with her strength, she wouldn't stand a chance." I told him looking back. He raised a non-existent brow and I sighed. "I'm able to sense certain emotions." I said bluntly. "To answer your question yes I am hungry." He replied walking over to the living room. I sighed and made sushi and onigiri rolls. I put the sushi on a his plate and a 2 onigiri rolls. I put the same amount of sushi on my plate but 4 onigiri rolls.

I sighed, "You better get in here and eat before my amigos get back home well not Chi but I got other mouths to feed and you're not making my job any easier." I mumbled the last part. He got up and walked grabbing his plate and stopping looking at mine. My stomach growled. "I've been busy so I hadn't eaten in 2 days." I told him rubbing my head and looking off to the side. He nodded and sat down eating. I politely ate because even If I was hungry I'm not rude I don't eat like a pig. I finished last naturally so when he finished he walked to the living room.

I sighed and washed the dishes and put the leftovers in the fridge for my amigos. I walked upstairs and grabbed my violin and sheet music. I looked around and walked downstairs into the back yard. I turned on the light and set my stand down with my music and pulled out my violin and play my song and slowly sang.

_Another day has passed_

_And maybe just at last_

_The love of my life has come for me._

_I think everyday_

_Slowly going insane_

_I wonder if he has come…_

_I'm spiraling downward into the darkness_

_My soul is dying deep inside of me_

_Same me my savior from a world of agony_

_Just you wait and my_

_Angel of Darkness_

I stopped singing when I felt an aura. I turned and saw Gaara. "That was a beautiful song, did you right it yourself?" he asked grabbing a chair and sitting next to me. "Yes, I wrote it myself." I told him a slight blush on my face. '_What the hell is this feeling and am I blushing?_' I asked my inner demon. _**'You're feeling something you lost long ago and claim you do not go together with it.'**_ Her voice told me. '_L-love?_' I thought to myself. Gaara looked at me. "What's wrong." He asked. I heard worry in his voice. "Yeah thinking." I told him.

_**At the date:**_

Chi felt Hitori's change in nature, but let it go and looked at Kankuro. "So I never got your last name Chi tell me what's your last name beautiful." That Kankuro said. Chi blushed and said. "I'm from a the Tenshi clan." He grinned. "So you're an angel, doesn't the Tenshi clan have blonde hair and blue eyes, but you have black hair and stunning silver eyes." He said. Chi giggled.

_**Chi Pov**_

"Well I have an angel in me." I told him. He raised a brow. "You know of the legend of the Great Shadow Clans right?" she asked. He shook his head. Chi sighed. "Itami,Tenshi,Yami,Inuzuka,and Kai were the great five clans of the shadow. I'm from the Tenshi. Now I live with the last of those clans." I told him. He nodded letting me continue. "Itami the clan of Dark Angels, Tenshi the clan of Metal or Bomber angels, Yami the clan of half vampires, Kai the clan of Neko's, Inuzuka clan of the Wolves or Dog Hybrids." She finished off. He looked at her strange. "Everyone has a rare power, but do you really control metal?" He asked. She sighed and lifted up a spoon melting it and turning it into a fork. "Wow what does Hitori have?" He asked. I froze, "I shouldn't tell you, she will know if I do and she likes to keep things to herself. "I mumbled. "We'll a conversation about that bitch is a waste of time." He said. I laughed.

_**Hitori Pov**_

I glared of in the distance. "What's wrong?" Gaara asked again. I looked at him. "Your brother called me a bitch and Chi agreed." I growled. "And how do you know that." He ordered. I looked at him. "As you heard Chi before I never told a soul." I told him. He "hned" and was about to walk inside when I said, "Demon senses they work like a charm." He turned to me. "Demon senses?" he asked. I looked at him. "Don't tell anyone, I hide everything about me, now come if wanna know." I said walking into the house. He followed me as I walked upstairs. I felt the wall and pushed it opening a door.

I lead him in and closed the door. I walked up the hidden staircase him in tow. I opened a door that led to a small red room. "This was my old room; I was locked in here as a child." I told him walking in and grabbing a box. "Go on and look through all of it." I told him walking out. I'll tell you when your brother has come." I looked at him and he nodded.

_**Gaara Pov**_

I watched Hitori walk out of the room. I opened the box the find a picture of a young girl smiling a fake smile. She had red hair in pigtails and lines running down her face. 'This must be Hitori because of the lines running down her face.' I thought as I pulled out a diary. The front cover read. 'Hitori Itami: Kage no Hitori.' I opened it to the first page.

_Dear Diary,_

_My mommy is taking me day on day to the hospital. My daddy constantly beats me and breaks my bones, but I don't care and I don't mind the pain. My mommy says that it's not my fault and that daddy goes through stress. I wonder why he's only beating me up and not my older brother Inazuma._

_I asked daddy why and he told me that I was an abomination and that I was a demon spawn. I cried, my daddy hates me. I heard a voice in my head tell me that he was nothing but an old drunk man and that he's nothing. I asked the voice its name. She said her name was Yami and that's she will be with me forever. _

I read the dairy over and over again, and looked through the box. I found a tape and put it in her old TV.

I watched as the young Hitori in the hospital drawing. People came in and pulled the drawing out of her hand and pulled her out. They pushed the drawing to the camera and I froze. It was a drawing of…


End file.
